objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush
Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush is the 25th episode of ObjectTales and the first Pennsylvania Watch episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specificity "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot In the first story, Little Tommy is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Garfield claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Little Tommy starts daydreaming about being very heroic with Garfield always being the antagonist of his dreams. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad Teapot comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Garfield appears and threatens to pound Little Tommy every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Garfield as well; Garfield leaves and everyone cheers. The main feature, "Pennsylvania Watch", begins with Pennsylvania (Jerry) searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Indomitable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Professor Vattan (Mr. Wario), ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and saying, "Finders keepers!" At the children's museum, Pennsylvania complains about Vattan to his assistant, David (Mario). Then, a Parkman from New York City (Lamp #1) arrives to inform Pennsylvania about a plot to steal Samson's hairbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Assuming that Samson's strength came from his long hair, Pennsylvania decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Vattan. David tries to tell him that the trip won't be about getting even with Vattan but Watch rejects David's idea in favor of his own. The first stop in his search, is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Henrietta (Petunia Tablet). She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Vattan arrives seeking the same information. When Henrietta refuses, Vattan sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Pennsylvania returns to save Henrietta, and she informs Pennsylvania they need to go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Pennsylvania of the Catacombs where the hairbrush is secluded. They offer him a map, which Vattan immediately steals. However, they also inform Louisiana of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Pennsylvania finds the hairbrush, but is confronted by Vattan (Who thinks that the reason the Brush doesn't work for Watch is because he has no hair), and the Parkman (who was working for Vattan the entire time) who have captured Henrietta. Pennsylvania offers him the brush for Henrietta's freedom. David calls and claims that the brush has no power, that Samson's power came from Neptune rather than the artifact. Pennsylvania and Henrietta escape the Catacombs but again run into Vattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties who attempt to arrest Vattan, but Pennsylvania shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Vattan, who offers the brush in return for friendship and Pennsylvania keeps it in the children's museum. Back at the countertop the lessons learned are that sometimes we cannot do anything to change a bully and that Neptune does not want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but Neptune wants to love them. Fun Facts Explanations * White, wheat, and sourdough are different types of bread. * The stops Pen made before he went to Malta were Lombard and Franklin. Lombard was the previous location where Big Hive reside before, and Franklin is the current place the company is. * Capsise is Italian for "You get it?" or "You understand?". Trivia * This is the first episode to have more than one letter to answer (not counting Henry the Kindly Viking since they never state who wrote the letters for that episode). * The first episode Chris Wall worked on. * After the FBI Warning fades out, a purple line can be seen on the bottom of the widescreen. * This episode was going to be released on May 2005, then it was released on late August. It was finally released on late June. * In some shots of Malta, there's a poster about a missing falcon. Remarks * The canisters returned, but only two came back. The third would return after the countertop's redesign. * Jerry did get fan letter in the first Captain Timerpants episode, though it was in the form of an email. * Scooter's nose is in a different color. * In the dream sequences, Annie isn't wearing her glasses. * After David shows the newspaper to Pen, he puts it away behind him, and it disappears, as it was hammer space. * It was never explained why Henrietta gave up being an archaeologist in the first place. * Pennsylvania sort of breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at the bottom. * The melted ice cream in the malt shop is portrayed as a yogurt type liquid. In real life, the ice cream would've been more frothy type. The crew acknowledged this in the audio commentary. * After Pennsylvania rescues Henrietta, the table that she was standing that's about to be shredded was already in pieces. * The DVD main menu has Jerry's High Silk Hat playing, even though that song is not in the DVD. Inside References * Some of the background characters were from the previous episode. * The crushed can Garfield kicks is the same from Square. * During the credits, you can spot a whale, a pirate ship with a life saver, Henry's boat, and four legos, who are Yidgel, Nidgel, Gidgel, and Alvin. Real World References * Little Tommy's dream in the beginning and end of Bully Trouble is a spoof on Robin Hood. * Mr. Bowlingpin's dream outfit is a spoof on Mike Ditka's. * Pen mention Vattan once stole Salvador's dolly. This is most likely referring to the painter Salvador Dali. * Because it's a spoof on the Indiana Jones films, many references were used here. ** Al says when he's suspended over the bridge, "Worms! Why'd it have to be worms?" This is a reference to a quote from Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Only Indiana says "Snakes! Why'd it have to be Snakes." Fast Forward * Mr. Watch would eventually find Noah's umbrella. * The arrow plungers would be used again in the next episode. * There's a later episode where they spoof Robin Hood. * Mario would later explain his feelings about the song in Beauty and the Brout.